Naruto:The color of night
by Don Potato
Summary: At a young age Naruto was taken in by the dark brotherhood watch as he trains to become the best assasin ninja in history. pairings will be naruto/sakura, this story will have scenes of violence and death ,also contains character deaths.semi-dark naruto.
1. Chapter 1

AN:Note that I do not own any of the Naruto or Oblivion characters, places or anything else to do with either of those, the only thing I own is the possible OCs in the story.

Naruto was walking home nearly crying, the reason for him crying was Sasuke Uchiha.

-FLASHBACK-

It was Naruto's third week of ninja academy and he had become friends with a girl that he liked called Sakura Haruno in his second week. They sat in class together, ate lunch and played together and Naruto was happy that he had just found his first friend, until the next week when Sasuke came back from hospital.

Naruto did not find Sakura waiting for him at the academy gates like she had been doing since they became friends. "I must just be later than I thought." he guessed. When he walked into the classroom he found Sakura and all the other girls in class trying to sit near Sasuke. So he sat somewhere else, slightly worried about his friend, until lunch when he saw her crying. He ran to her and asked what has wrong. "S-Sasuke thinks I'm annoying. P-please leave me alone Naruto". She answered shakily.

He was angry at the Uchiha. He didn't even say anything, just ran and tackled the other boy to the ground and proceeded to beat him down as hard as he could. All the girls present were shouting for Naruto to stop hitting Sasuke and all the boys were chanting "fight fight fight" over and over again until Naruto stopped and angrily said "Never call my friends annoying ever again or I'll do this again."

After that he walked into class and told Sakura what he'd done for her. She shouted at him saying " WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO SASUKE?! NOW HE'LL NEVER WANT ME, I NEVER EVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN NARUTO!" and with that she walked away and school was over.

-END FLASHBACK-

Naruto could not sleep, he just sat on his couch replaying Sakura's words over and over again in his head until he decided to go for a walk still fully dressed from the academy. He did not know where he was going he just wandered along aimlessly until he came across Sasuke sitting at a small pier by himself, crying. Naruto's eyes became slitted and he began to grow angry, deciding that he was going to blame everything that happened on the grieving Uchiha. Naruto silently drew a kunai and stealthily sneaked up behind Sasuke. Very quietly Naruto slit his throat and Sasuke reached for his throat in surprise as if to stop the blood.

He turned around and his last shocked words were "W-Why...B-Brother?"

He slumped into the river, dead. Afterwards Naruto returned home and finally found the peace of sleep until a chill in his spine awoke him. He quickly became aware that a man in a hooded black robe was walking towards him.

The man spoke "You sleep rather soundly for a murderer. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lucien Lachance and Sithis has seen your kill tonight young Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto responded with some questions "How do you know my name? And who is Sithis?"

Lucien smiled and answered "Those questions are almost the same to us. We know your name because the Dread Father told us and Sithis is our Dread father. But I have not come this night to answer your questions. I have come because you are a murderer and are being given a chance no one else has been given here yet."

Naruto stiffened at Lucien calling him a murderer but then relaxed when he was told he was being given a chance. He asked "What chance?"

Lucien said "Come with me and join The Dark Brotherhood. The Brotherhood is a family in which he carry out murders in the name of our Night Mother. The Night Mother watched your kill, young Naruto, and she has seen that you enjoyed the feeling of it. Come with me and be a part of our family."

Naruto was suddenly anxious but excited at the same time. He was going to have a family if he accepted but he was troubled about the village. He asked "What about the people here? The old man will send people out looking for me." Lucien smiled and said "If you accept we will leave a body that is exactly like yours, including DNA, here along with a suicide note of some sort."

Naruto nodded and said "I accept".

Lucien smiled and gave Naruto a dagger called The Empty Edge and he explained that whenever he made a kill with this dagger it would become stronger. He also seriously explained the five tenets and their consequences, after which they left Konoha as silently as Lucien entered it without a trace. Neither of them knew that when the body of Naruto was discovered more than the Hokage and two ramen vendors were mourning. A very sad pink haired girl regretted everything she had done to her second friend.

-THREE DAYS LATER-

Naruto and Lucien had come across a place that seemed as if it was perpetually dark. In this place they walked until they found a cave. Inside the cave was lit by a strange red glow that could not be seen from outside. They descended until they found themselves in front of a door with symbols and a large skull on it.

At their approach a voice asked in an ethereal voice "What is the color of night?"

Lucien then answered, "Sanguine, my brother."

The door then slowly opened and the voice spoke again saying, "Welcome home." They entered the door and Naruto stared in wonder at the strange village he had come across. He asked Lucien where they were and he answered "This is the hidden village of night, everyone here is a member of your new family, most ninja as the custom is and as such we shall train you in everything you need to know. When you are ready we will send you out on missions." Naruto nodded solemnly but on the inside he was excited he had found a family to call his own, and they would train him to be the best.

AN: annnd I'm back, it's been a while, I've been incredibly busy with life so heres the first chapter of my new story please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I still don't own** Naruto or oblivion, I only own the OC's Rita Swift and Reigen

It had been six years since Naruto joined the Dark brotherhood, and he had never regretted that decision, at first he did not think he could kill any more people but as time passed he changed he started to love killing and training to be the fastest and most silent assassin, for the first year he trained in genjutsu and stealth, but he also trained in ninjutsu in case a mission required it, his chakra element was lightning which he found worked well for certain assassinations, his look had changed as well instead of bright orange he now wore the standard dark brotherhood armor, he had dyed his hair permanently black and he always had twin daggers on his belt.

Naruto was on his way to see Lucien because he had been told his presence was required for a special mission on his way he bumped into his two best friends Rita Swift and Reigen, they were both the same age as him, Rita was short and pale, with black hair and pale blue eyes, whereas Reigen had dark purple hair and was tall and had normal skin, as Naruto approached he asked them where they were off too to which Rita replied "We're off to see Lucien we've been called in for the special mission just like you"

Naruto smiled and thought to himself "_this is going to get interesting if we're going on a mission as a three man cell" _He nodded and they took off together, when they had reached Lucien's home they entered and waited, he appeared as if from nowhere and spoke saying "Ah you three right on time as usual, the Night mother has a very special task for you, you are to enter the coming chunin exams in Konoha this year to assassinate the hyuuga clan head do you accept this mission?"

Naruto looked grim and said, "I accept, even with knowing that I have to go back there", he then asked, "Are there any special mission parameters?"

Lucien smiled and said "I can only tell you if the others accept" he looked at Rita who said yes and Reigen who just nodded Lucien smiled again and said "the only special parameters are to not get involved in the coming "secret" invasion, now that's all now go get prepared" he then said "Except you Naruto you wait here"

Naruto nodded and waited on his friends leaving when they were gone he asked, "What's up Lucien?" Lucien explained how his friends had broken a tenet of the brotherhood and as such when there mission was finished Naruto was to murder his best friends, he did not take well to that but he knew that they were traitors to the rest of the family and that would not be tolerated he Nodded grimly and left wondering if there were any other dark surprises lurking in wait for him at Konoha.

AN: aaaand we're done short chapter this week I've got a lot of stuff going on atm next chapter will see Konoha and a couple mission flashbacks please R&R


End file.
